


Fuck It, Maybe I Will

by indiecheetah



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crotch Smelling, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiecheetah/pseuds/indiecheetah
Summary: "But please answer this: why didn't you lock the door?"Johnny lets out a small choked giggle "That's what you ask? Well, I don't know, it felt rude to lock myself into someone else's room.""So…..that part of it felt rude to you? I see."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	1. Johnny should have thought this through

**Author's Note:**

> So. Well. Here we are again. Had to get this one out of my brain, I will continue this with more things that I have to take out of my brainspace.

Being sexually frustrated sucks, Johnny would know. He feels constantly on edge, and no amount of quick jerk offs in the shower will fix it. 

There were many reasons for this particular spell of frustration, some easier to deal with than others. One of them is that he hadn't had any time to _really_ get off in the last few weeks. Sure, he was still jerking off (a lot), but he hadn't fucked himself for a while. He likes getting fucked, being stretched open and having his prostate stimulated. Sometimes his own fingers are enough but most times he wishes he had someone to do it to him. That by itself is complicated, since he had no one around he could fool around with. Sure, he could try to find someone out in a club or in a dating app, but it was far too much risk for not enough reward. 

But the biggest issue, the one that left him so frustrated he couldn't even think about anything else, was Jaehyun. The bastard.

Lately, it seems like everything Jaehyun does turns Johnny on to an unbearable degree. And the latest form of torture he has suffered through is Jaehyun's post-workout dick smell. He would be more embarrassed about it if he could think straight, but the horny daze around his brain prevented him from thinking. 

Johnny would never have known that smell even existed in the first place, if it hadn't been for _The Incident_, as he had taken to calling it.

He had been chilling on the dorm's couch, minding his own business and looking through Twitter when he heard a commotion from the door. He raised his head and saw Doyoung trying to rip off Jaehyun's gym shorts with all of his might.

"What the fu- Doyoung what the fuck are you doing??"

Doyoung dodged the hands that tried to grab his arms and growled "I can't believe you took my new gym shorts and rubbed your sweaty ass all over it give it the fuck back."

"What do you mean, _your_ shorts? These were in _my_ clean laundry basket."

"_Well_, then there must have been a mistake, don't you think, genius? Give it back." He said as he finally managed to take them off, forcing Jaehyun to step out of them.

"Now wait a fucking minute at least let me get to the bathroom wearing them." Jaehyun tries to yank the shorts back, pulling on them and making the fabric stretch to a frankly worrying degree.

"Fuck no, get fucked." Doyoung starts to turn and gets taken by surprise when Jaehyun gives one last pull, letting go of the short’s elastic waistband and watching it fly through the air.

To land on Johnny's face.

Johnny is momentarily confused, taking a few seconds to process what happened. And then he inhales, and his brain completely scatters, the pieces rolling like marbles dropped on wood flooring. The smell is exactly what he would expect, musky and strong, and for some horrible reason it makes all of Johnny's neurons release oxytocin and his blood rush to his dick, making him half-hard in only a few seconds and a little faint in the head.

Before he has any time to process what had happened, the garment gets yanked from his face by Doyoung, who seems to have triumphed in his quest to retrieve his gym clothes. He turns around and leaves the room, his posture smug and victorious, as it tended to get when he got his way. Jaehyun only shrugs and heads towards the bathroom, leaving Johnny completely shell shocked on the couch. 

Johnny runs his hands through his hair and sighs "Well. I'm fucked."

*

_The Incident_ was the one thing that made all of Johnny's problems exponentially worse. He now constantly thought about Jaehyun's sweaty dick smell, and that consequently made him hard, and because he only had his hand to deal with it, he got increasingly frustrated. 

He had reached a point of so much despair that he had to do something drastic. Ask for advice.

"Hey Kun! How are things going over there?"

He could see Kun laying on a hotel bed through the video-call, smiling back at him with his beautiful smile and cute dimples. 

"Oh, it's all great. We're really _taking off_, no pun intended."

"Somehow I don't believe it wasn't intended." Johnny raises his eyebrows and tries to hold back his laughter.

Kun laughed loudly, "Yeah well, you know me. Why are you calling me like this, though? Did something happen?"

"Yeah well. Kinda. Remember when I told you about my Sex Problems?"

"Do you mean the fact that you really want to get fucked, but there's no one to do it for you? Sure."

Johnny blushes and rolls his eyes "Okay well. It has gotten worse. Because now it's directed at a specific person."

"I see. It's Jaehyun right."

Johnny sputters, his tone indignant "How would you know that? Not even _I_ knew that before _The Incident_."

"What's 'The Incident’?"

"Jaehyun's sweaty gym shorts accidentally got in contact with my face and I got hard from the smell of it." Johnny says quickly. Best to get it all out at once before he gives up on talking about it at all.

Kun is silent for a few seconds, staring blankly at the screen. And then he bursts out laughing, the video feed shaking as Kun’s laughing fit makes his own phone move violently at the other end. Johnny waits for him to calm down, his face impassive. 

"Dude. Johnny. You're getting horny over sweaty dick smell that's-" Kun snorts loudly.

"What. What is it."

"Admirable. Hope that works out for you."

"But that's the point! I called you because I don't know what to do about it!" Johnny whines, letting his voice go to that cute place where it gets people to dote on him, even though they know he’s not actually _that_ bothered.

"Ask him to let you smell his crotch, I don't know."

Johnny lets out another petulant whine "Please Kun I need a real solution here. Won’t you use your big brain to save a poor needy soul?"

Kun rolls his eyes, ignoring Johnny’s dramatics. Mostly. "Right. If you don't want to talk to him about it, then you have to find something that smells like him and use it to get off." He says, as if it’s something obvious that Johnny should have thought of before.

Johnny's face lights up as he considers it, and then he frowns again "It would be hard to get something like that without him noticing, though."

"Well, then do it while he's out, I don't know. Just trying to help a friend with a serious need here."

Johnny ignores the jab, tapping his pointer finger to his lips, thoughtful "Yeah. Yeah, maybe I will."

"If it goes wrong please do not blame me or ask for a refund, Kun's Advices are permanent and non-refundable."

"Whatever, okay. Thank you for your advice anyway."

"Just don't do anything overly idiotic Johnny. Bye!"

Oh, he has no idea what Johnny is capable of.

"Bye."

*

Tension so heavy that felt like a deeply overcast sky hung between them. Finding Johnny getting off on his bed wasn't something that Jaehyun was expecting on a lazy evening after getting back from the gym, and yet here they were, the evidence laid out in the open: Johnny laying belly down on his bed, the gray duvet completely messed up and entangled with Johnny's legs and his pillow, his precious memory foam pillow, shoved under Johnny's hips that were just moving a second ago, when Jaehyun walked into his own room unaware of anything. 

Johnny looked more mortified than Jaehyun had ever seen him, stuck in his position like a statue and staring at Jaehyun with his honey eyes blown wide, like he was still very much horny but also deeply embarrassed. His nose bridge and the tips of his ears got very pink very quickly and he swallowed dryly, still staring.

Jaehyun really wasn't prepared to deal with this, so he did what any self-respecting person who catches their best friend who they may-or-may-not-have-the-hots-for would do. He resorts to humor.

"So, you're humping my pillow with Mickey watching? I thought you would be better than this,” he says, gesturing to his huge Mickey plushie sitting on his top shelf, staring dead eyed into the room, probably now unable to forget what he has seen.

Johnny chokes and finally scrambles to sit up, his face somehow getting even redder. He shoves the pillow towards the head of the bed and resolutely does not look back at it.

"I. Well. I can explain."

"By all means, please do."

"Okay, actually. The real explanation is probably more embarrassing than being caught like this, so I don't want to."

Jaehyun snorts loudly shaking his head at the fool on his bed. The poor man is so embarrassed he hasn't even tried to run out of the room yet. Jaehyun intends to not let him leave until he explains himself, so he makes that clear.

"Well, you're not leaving until you explain yourself, so better settle in."

Jaehyun turns around to let Johnny compose himself and goes to put on a record. He chooses Frank Ocean, with no ulterior motive (which is obviously not true, but he will continue to lie to himself, Jaehyun is a liar of the highest caliber). He lets the needle fall and tries to relax. He doesn't want to actually make Johnny feel bad; he just really wants to understand what's going on before he starts getting to conclusions that will fuck him and Johnny over.

He turns around and crouches to get a wine bottle from his mini-fridge, opening it and pouring two glasses, finally turning to face Johnny. He looks way more composed, sitting cross-legged on a corner of the mattress and with his face and neck back to their normal color. Jaehyun hands him one of the wine glasses and sits on his desk chair, near the foot of the bed.

"Do you need more time?" he asks, softly. Because for all that Johnny is older than him and generally more responsible, he's also very fragile when he's feeling insecure.

Johnny frowns slightly and nods once, sending back an apologetic smile and taking a sip of wine. 

"But please answer this: why didn't you lock the door?"

Johnny lets out a small choked giggle "That's what you ask? Well, I don't know, it felt rude to lock myself into someone else's room."

"So…..that part of it felt rude to you? I see."

"Hey! I'm very polite."

"Sure you are. I'll give you some time, please make yourself…" Jaehyun smiles sardonically, his right dimple pressing into his cheek "Comfortable."

Johnny childishly gives him the tongue, going right back to his wine glass. Jaehyun spins his chair and turns on his computer. Since he's going to wait out on Johnny, he decides to play a few rounds of Overwatch, which he's going to lose disastrously because while he can put on a perfect poker face, he's still feeling _very_ horny and _very_ frustrated. 

*

Half an hour later, Jaehyun hears frantic typing on a phone screen. He looks over his shoulder at Johnny, who has a deep frown on his face, his lips jutting out into the cute pout he usually displays when things aren't going his way.

"So, who knew about it?"

Johnny startles and almost drops his phone on the floor, which would have been unfortunate because he still hasn't put a case on it.

"About what?"

"About whatever made you come into my humble abode to hump my pillow, what else?"

"Why do you think someone would know something about it? Haha." Johnny is trying so hard at sounding nonchalant, and failing miserably. And they both know it.

"I don't know, you're messaging someone kinda frantically over there and I assumed that the subject of your discussion is me catching you humping my memory foam pillow, because what else would it be?"

"Okay, whatever. It's Kun," Johnny shrugs and chugs the rest of his wine.

"That's interesting. Kun knows about whatever motivated you to permanently traumatize Mickey then?"

"Sure. And his advice sucks."

Jaehyun turns his chair around fully and pushes himself closer to the bed. "What's his advice?"

Johnny licks his lips nervously, not noticing Jaehyun staring at them. 

"He said I should just tell you what happened and be done with it."

"Kun is smart, as always. And what were _you_ thinking of doing?"

"I was just gonna wait for you to go to the bathroom and then make a run for it."

"Johnny. Just spit it out. I'm not going to judge you or laugh, I just really want to know."

Johnny was avoiding meeting his eyes, shifting uncomfortably and setting his wine glass on top of the mini-fridge.

"I was humping your pillow because..." He shoves a hand through his long fringe and holds his hair for a moment, and then lifts his head to look at Jaehyun "Because I feel very horny for you sometimes, even though I shouldn't. And your bed smells really strongly of you because you take a shit ton of time between sheet changes and your smell makes me really fucking hard an-"

"Whoa, slow down. So, what? You're sexually attracted to me, is that it?"

"Well. Yeah." Johnny is back to blushing really intensely, but hasn't stopped looking at Jaehyun's eyes.

Jaehyun looks at him for a few moments, noticing a small tremble in his hands from nervousness. He stretches his own hands to hold onto the other's, squeezing them softly. 

"Hey, it's okay. I...kinda feel the same way?" Johnny's eyes widen "Not in the 'I get off from your smell and therefore will hump your unsuspecting pillows' way, but in the 'I really want to fuck you' way."

"Hey, shut up. You can't judge me. But for real? Do you feel attracted to me too?"

"Not only can I judge you, I will use this as judgement fuel forever, even if I do find it very fucking hot. And yeah Johnny, I really want to fuck you, how much clearer can I be?"

"Well. This went so much easier than planned. I can't believe Kun was _actually_ right."

"What was he right about, beyond telling you to just tell me?"

"Oh. He said you 'obviously' had a hard on for me and I was being very oblivious about it all, but I just really thought he was making it up. Guess I was. Wrong." Johnny puffs out his cheeks, looking unbearably cute. Jaehyun is so fucked.

"Well yeah. But now we can fix it," he said, slowly getting closer while still holding Johnny's hands "in fact, I think we can finish what you started. Mickey has got to know how all of that ends, you know?"

"You mean…me humping your pillow?" Johnny bites his bottom lip and gives a quick glance towards the damning object.

"Yeah. I think you should hump it until you come." Jaehyun's smile gets wider "Hey, can we do a bit of power play as well? And degradation? Do you like that?"

Johnny swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing "Yeah," he says faintly. "I really like that."

"Okay. Then I will tie up your wrists, talk you through it and only touch you when I want to. Is that alright with you?" 

Johnny nods quickly, his pupils starting to get blown out and his teeth biting forcefully into his bottom lip.

"Then you'll use the stop sign colors as safe words, do you know them?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Please get on with it."

"I will, please don't hesitate to use the colors Johnny. Now lay back."

Johnny backs away, laying on the bed on his back and looking expectantly at Jaehyun, who goes to his dresser to get one of his neck ties. When he chooses a soft one that won't hurt Johnny he kneels on the bed and ties Johnny's wrists, checking to see the give on the fabric and if the circulation is not going to be cut off. Then, he grabs Johnny's sweatpants and underwear by the waistband and takes them both off in one go, letting them land on the ground.

"You look so pretty, Johnny. If this were a normal situation I would spend a lot of time touching your whole body and making you feel good. But it isn't one, is it?"

Johnny frowns a bit. "It isn't?"

"This is a punishment. You came into my room without permission and humped my pillow, because you were just so horny and desperate you couldn't control yourself."

Johnny whines high in his throat, his hardening dick giving a big twitch against his belly. "But-"

"There's no excuse for it. You let your desperation turn you into a slut." He reaches over Johnny's body and grabs his pillow, setting it besides Johnny's hip. 

"Turn to lay on your belly. Color?"

Johnny lets out a breath and turns "Green."

Jaehyun helps Johnny settle his hips over his pillow, brushing his thumb over Johnny's asscheek before stepping back and sitting on his desk chair. 

"Now, what are you going to do Johnny?"

"I'm going to-" Johnny grunts, adjusting his position clumsily without the use of his hands "hump the pillow until I come."

"Until I let you come, but yes. And why are you going to do this?"

"Because I tried doing it without your permission."

"And what does that make you?"

Johnny moans as his dick throbs, Jaehyun's smell and voice getting to him. "A slut. I'm a slut."

"Yes, a desperate little slut. Has to smell some dick to get off. Start humping, that's what you came here for, wasn't it?"

Johnny can't answer, so he just moans loudly and starts moving his hips forcefully against the pillow, his cock head catching at the edge of it before gliding over the top on each thrust. His thighs visibly strain when he moves to balance on his knees, the muscles bunching up and appearing in stark relief against the skin. The thrusts make his ass bounce slightly, making Jaehyun let out a small groan from how the sight makes his blood flow to his dick.

From where Jaehyun is sitting, near the bottom of the bed, he can see Johnny's ass from up close, and his balls bouncing against the pillow between his legs. He can see how Johnny uses his toes to try and grip the sheets and gain purchase, because he can't hold the pillow against his dick with his hands. He runs a finger lightly between Johnny's cheeks, making him gasp, and then rolls his chair closer to Johnny's head, so he gets a better angle to see Johnny's dick pushing against fabric.

Johnny's thrusts are forceful but he gets little pleasure from it, the friction he's getting from the pillow not enough to give him any relief. His leaking dick leaves wet streaks of pre-cum over the pillow, and some drops fall to the sheets below. 

"Is it not enough for you? What else do you need, baby?" Jaehyun says as he pulls at a stray lock of Johnny's hair.

Johnny groans, frustration bleeding into his tone and his eyebrows furrowing "There's not enough friction."

"Hmm I'm sure you can figure out how to fix that. You're a smart boy."

Johnny sends him a withering glare and sits up on his haunches, turning his glare to the pillow, the harbinger of his downfall. He adjusts his knees, spreading them farther apart and leans down to grab at the pillow with his teeth, curling himself over it and trying to thrust against it with a better angle. This time, the pressure is a bit more satisfying, being enough to distract Johnny into mindless rutting.

Jaehyun takes the opportunity to admire Johnny's body, his thick thighs being his favorite part. Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to bite into the skin of his inner thighs and suck Johnny off with them pressing against the sides of his head. But that was going to have to wait, because he wanted to make Johnny struggle a bit for it.

He lets the other be for a few more moments and then suddenly grabs the pillow and yanks it towards himself, leaving Johnny thrusting in the air, his hips twitching and dick bobbing. Johnny lets out an indignant whine from the back of his throat and falls on his side, his arms up over his head and his hard dick an angry red color twitching against his lower belly. 

"Come on Jae," he says, in his most pleading tone "please let me finish. Please."

Jaehyun pretends to think for a few seconds, raising his eyebrows when Johnny tries to give him his puppy dog eyes look. 

"I'll help you come, only if you promise that next time you need to get off you'll ask me permission to use my bedroom. And obviously, you’ll lock the door while you're at it." 

Johnny nods frantically, trying to slide closer to the edge of the bed. Jaehyun moves to sit on the bed and helps Johnny rest his head on his lap, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face and pressing his thumb on Johnny's plumb bottom lip.

"Hey, Pretty. Color?"

"Fucking green, _please let_ me come"

Jaehyun hums in agreement and grabs the pillow with his right hand, pressing it hard against Johnny's dick and keeping it in place.

"Go for it."

Now with more pressure on his dick, Johnny moans loudly, rubbing his dick against the pillow and muttering curses as he gets closer to the edge. Jaehyun entertains the thought of stretching out Johnny's release by taking the pillow away again but then he looks at Johnny's face, the tiny frown still on his forehead, the sweat dripping down from his temples and changes his mind. 

With his free hand he pets Johnny's hair, gently running his fingers through the long strands. He then rubs his thumb over the mole on Johnny's neck, the one he constantly thinks about kissing. He guesses he'll probably have a chance to kiss it soon enough. 

With both the pillow and the caresses, Johnny starts making louder noises as he gets closer to completion, his movements getting more erratic and his breathing speeding up. He glances up at Jaehyun, who gives him a dimpled smile and a small nod and he finally comes, his dick shooting come on Jaehyun's pillow and bedsheets. He shudders as Jaehyun's hand that let go of the pillow runs against his back, the fingers rubbing lightly against his spine.

His arms start to ache so he brings them down and looks at Jaehyun, who immediately frees his wrists, rubbing the skin delicately with his fingers and bringing them up for a kiss. Johnny feels warm and sated, and begins to turn his head before he feels Jaehyun's hard dick under it. 

He moves so his nose presses against Jaehyun's covered crotch, and gives a big inhale, trying to get more of the scent that put him in this situation in the first place. 

"Do you really enjoy the smell of my dick?" 

"Yeah... it's so good I want to rub my face on it," Johnny mutters as he continues to inhale Jaehyun's scent, nosing Jaehyun's dick through his shorts and opening his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth as if yearning to put it in his mouth. Jaehyun groans and holds onto Johnny's face with one hand, his fingers pressing against his cheeks and making his mouth open wider.

Jaehyun moves Johnny's face out of the way and takes out his dick, letting it slap against his pelvis. It's very hard, the veins standing out along the length of it making Johnny salivate. Jaehyun holds his dick at the base and angles it towards Johnny's mouth, letting go of his cheeks so he can hold onto his hair with a vice grip, making Johnny whine. 

"Is this okay? What do you want Johnny? You already finished your punishment, so I'll give you whatever you want." 

Johnny's eyelids flutter shut, and he wets his lips, opening his eyes again to stare at Jaehyun "I want you to fuck my face, use my throat to get off while holding my hair and praising me."

"Hmm so you like praise? Do you like being called a good boy? A pretty little slut?" 

Johnny moan is high pitched, and he nods as much as he can, with his head still being held in place by Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun presses the tip of his dick against Johnny's nose, rubbing it on his top lip and spreading pre come around the delicate skin. He then uses his pointer finger to open Johnny's mouth wider, sliding the tip of his dick inside and feeling the heat press against his skin. He pulls on Johnny's hair making him angle his head so the tip of Jaehyun's dick stretches his cheek outwards, drool falling out of Johnny's mouth at the corner of his stretched out lips.

He then slides it in further, guiding Johnny until his lips press against Jaehyun's pelvis. He holds Johnny in place, feeling his tongue spasm under his cock and the inside of Johnny's throat pressing against his gland. The heat is so good Jaehyun continues buried inside, using his free hand to caress Johnny's eyebrows and cheekbones, feeling his breath puff out harshly on the happy trail that leads to Jaehyun's dick.

"You're such a good boy. Letting me use your mouth like this, taking it all in and sucking it for me." He feels Johnny's whines vibrate against his dick, making it throb and sending waves of pleasure that spread up to his gut. "And such a slut too, to be able to hold a dick inside your mouth for this long." He runs a finger on Johnny's bottom lip and then his cheek, pressing it against the dick inside and then finally pulls Johnny's head back, letting him gasp and cough from the abuse the back of his throat got.

Threads of saliva drip from Johnny's open mouth, some of them connected to Jaehyun's dick. He moans loudly, his hands coming up to grip Jaehyun's thighs. Jaehyun lets him breathe for a few seconds and then shoves his dick back inside, holding Johnny's head in place as he fucks his dick in and out, the gland of his dick sliding against the back of his throat and the base of his tongue with every thrust. 

He can feel Johnny's tongue moving against the base of his dick, and his soft palate touching his gland repeatedly as Johnny tries to swallow him deeper. The feeling of Johnny's plump lips dragging across his skin zaps through his belly, and his cheeks hollowing as he does his best to exert pressure onto the dick inside his mouth make Jaehyun's dick impossibly harder. 

"Come on baby, suck it for me. Make it as tight as you can." He says as he gets closer to the edge, his dick throbbing and the heat on his pelvis tightening. He feels his thighs shivering and his dick twitch, so he holds Johnny's head down with his dick fully inside and comes down his throat, the come squirting down Johnny's throat as he works to swallow everything. 

Jaehyun stays still for a few moments, feeling the fluttering of muscles around his sensitive dick and Johnny's breathing getting harsher and then he pulls away, letting his softening dick fall from Johnny's puffy red lips. 

He brushes Johnny's hair gently away from his face and holds his jaw delicately.

"Did you enjoy it? I hope I didn't hurt you."

Johnny lets out a contented sigh and nods, his head back to laying on Jaehyun's lap. He inhales the smell again before murmuring "Jae,” he swallows, his throat hurting, but in a good way “it was so good, thank you. And I'm sorry for trying to get off on your bed like that."

"Trying? I think you succeed. Have you seen the state of my pillow?"

Johnny whines and pokes the other's ribs painfully "You know what I meant, jerk. I was just. Really horny and thinking about you sweating at the gym-"

"You really like fermented dick smell, this is not something I could have predicted."

"Fuck you, your dick smells good. You're very clean, stop embarrassing me."

"Thanks for the confidence in my grooming habits. But really, the gym?"

Johnny grumbles and looks to the side, shy "It's your fucking fault. Remember that video you posted of you going to the gym? Yeah well-"

"If we're going to discuss hot videos, we're gonna have to talk about your Air Yoga video, your Gym video and your getting ready in the morning video. Do you like showing your ass off? I'm pretty sure you do."

Johnny blush gets deeper, and his eyes snap back to Jaehyun's "And? What if I do? I have a hot ass and juicy thighs, and I _will_ show them off"

Jaehyun laughs loudly at this, his dimples on full display and his deep voice resonating in Johnny's ears.

"You're right, gotta show off what you got. And your body really is worth showing off." He leans down and plants a kiss on Johnny's lips, their first one. Johnny wants so many more.

Johnny sits up and kisses him again, getting a few deep kisses in before they separate and stare at each other in pure satisfaction.

"Let's take a shower, and then you can tell Kun all about this. I know you want to."

"Oh, he's going to get the full report, don't you worry."


	2. Kun may or may not be fucked

Maybe it should have been weird, telling everything that happened in detail to Kun by text message. But they were friends, right? Friends tell each other these things. And Jaehyun was completely fine with it, so he shouldn't be overthinking it.

But he was overthinking it. A lot. 

It’s not like Kun acted any different than the usual. He took in everything Johnny told him and was very supportive about it all, glad that Johnny _finally_ got what he wanted. Well, not exactly, because he still wanted to get fucked, but he had been able to get off in a very unexpected way.

Regardless of what Kun might say, Johnny is still shocked that Jaehyun was into him like _that_. He had never noticed anything, and he didn’t consider himself that oblivious when it came to flirting and people being attracted to him. So really, Jaehyun was just really good at hiding what he felt. Usually, it wasn’t hard for Johnny to figure him out, but maybe he had tried harder to hide it from him this time.

What also worried him was that they hadn't done anything since their first time. Jaehyun kept sending him heated looks and making vague jokes about it that no one else understood, but he hadn't really. Done anything. And Johnny was getting frustrated. Again.

His phone vibrated, signaling a new message from his lord and savior.

Kun:

_I keep telling you to just talk to him but at this point I guess it's pointless_

Johnny:

kun, i will NOT just go up 2 him and ask why won't he fuck me already

Kun:

_Why not? Talking to him worked out fine the first time_

Johnny:

that's irrelevant. i need 2 know how 2 convince him 2 do it without telling 2 do it

Kun:

_You know what. I'll ask him myself. I'll ask him: Jaehyun, will you please fuck Johnny??_

Johnny: 

kun noooooooo please that's so embarrassing 

Kun:

_You clearly won't do it yourself. I'll get back to you. bye_

Johnny:

hahahahahahhahhahaha I hope you're joking  
kun?  
hello  
well.

*  


Trying to help someone who refuses to follow your advice is complicated. Kun likes that Johnny trusts him enough to confide in him, but the man is frustratingly hard-headed when it comes to actually doing anything that will help his case. His threat to tell Jaehyun about everything hadn’t been entirely serious, but now Kun wondered if talking to him wasn’t actually that bad of an idea, after all. Not necessarily about Johnny being insecure about their relationship, but about Johnny himself.

So he calls Jaehyun. 

“_Hey, what’s up?_”

“Hey. Not much, just wanted to talk to you about Johnny."

Jaehyun laughs before answering "_Ah yeah, I was kinda expecting this._"

Kun frowns "Why?"

"_I don't know if like, there's something between you guys but I do know Johnny talked to you about what happened._"

"There's ….Nothing between us? But yeah, he told me. He had asked for advice."

"_He did not take it. But I guess it worked out okay? Or I hope it did, at least._"

"Well. The reason I'm calling has to do with Johnny. He's been complaining to me that-"

"_That I haven't approached him again for sex?_"

"Yeah. Wait, but why haven't you?"

"_To be completely honest I'm just teasing him. Seeing how long he takes before he breaks and comes to me himself._"

"That." Kun swallows "That's kinda mean, don't you think?"

"_I think that's exactly the point. He likes being played with. I'll eventually give him everything he wants._"

"Huh."

"_I mean. You could find out more. If you wanted._"

Kun raises his eyebrows in surprise "You're propositioning me?"

"_Yeah. I think it could be fun, us with Johnny. Or just us as well, I'm not opposed_"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you. I'll think about it and get back to you."

"_Sure. Hey, Kun. Don't tell Johnny all the details, I promise I'll put him out of his misery soon, bye._"

"Okay. Bye."

Well, that was interesting, to say the least. Kun had never thought about Jaehyun in that way, beyond the usual aesthetic appreciation of his general appearance. But he wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that the idea of him, Jaehyun and Johnny together wasn't appealing. 

A noise at the door gets his attention, and he turns to see Ten walk in and throw himself into Kun's bed. He wiggles until he reaches a comfortable position and turns to look at Kun expectantly. 

"What?"

"Aren't we going to do a live? It's been a while."

"We can, I guess?"

Ten rolls his eyes and opens up Instagram on his phone, starting a live and watching the number of viewers increase and the comments pour in. He shows Kun on the video and starts talking about some movie he's watched recently when a comment in English catches his eye.

"'Who in 127 did you talk to last?' I think it was Taeyong. How about you Kun?"

Kun chokes a bit on his spit, covering it up with a cough and hoping no one notices. Ten obviously notices, but does not comment on it, just raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think it was Jaehyun? Yeah, it was him." He wheezes out a small laugh and quickly reads another comment to change the subject.

After they end the live Ten states at him with a knowing smile, not saying anything. He does this for a few minutes, watching Kun squirm until he gives up and says "Okay fine. What do you want to know about me and Jaehyun?"

"Oh?" Ten says, his voice pure affected innocence "I didn't know there _was_ something between you and Jaehyun."

"There isn't. Yet. I don't know."

"Interesting. I thought you had something going on with Johnny."

"Well. It's complicated? I kinda have a lot of irons in the fire right now."

Ten snorts a laugh, shoving Kun on the shoulder "It's only complicated if you make it complicated. I don't know the details, but I'm willing to bet both you and Johnny are over-complicating things."

"_I'm_ not doing anything I just answer to what people ask of me."

"You're too selfless sometimes. I think you need to go after what you want."

"I don't know if the situation even allows that."

"I'm not aware of all things involved, but I maintain what I said. Go after what you want."

Kun sighs and ruffles Ten's hair affectionately "Sometimes you manage to say actually good advice. Sometimes."

"Hey! I'm a _great_ person to come for advice."

"Yeah, you are. A bit."

*  
A week later Johnny still hadn't made a move on Jaehyun. Jaehyun had a vast reserve of patience, but he was getting worried for Johnny. He was clearly feeling needy and desperate for touch but refused to act on it. He could feel Johnny's eyes on his hands and crotch constantly, and when he stared Johnny in the eyes Johnny would blush and look away. Jaehyun even tried baiting him, by walking around on his underwear while Johnny was on his floor of the dorm, which only made Johnny make up lame excuses to flee as fast as he could.

Clearly someone would have to act first. 

The catch was, now Jaehyun had a roommate to worry about. He couldn't just corner Johnny and bring him to his room anymore, because there was someone else who lived there. So Jaehyn waited for a time when both he and Johnny were in the dorms and most of the guys were out and did his best to bribe Jungwoo. 

"So...do you have like. Something specific you want? Like food or something? If you do, I'll give you the money for it. If you stay out for a while."

"Jaehyun you know you can just jerk off in the bathroom right. You don't need to kick me out of our room for that."

"Okay but listen. I kinda need my bed for this one. Please?? I'll literally pay you to let me do this."

"What kind of thing could you possibly need the bed for?" He stares down Jaehyun and tries to read him. Jaehyun's face remains blank.

"Are you like, gonna finger yourself is that it? You can do that in the bathroom too."

Jaehyun feels his blood rushing to his ears, despite his attempts to maintain an impassive face. "I'm not telling you the details of what I intend to do."

"Okay I get it, whatever. If you need to finger yourself this bad I'll leave. Give me the money, and I'll be back after 9 PM."

Jaehyun lets out a small sigh of relief and shoves some bills into Jungwoo's waiting hands. 

"Oh yeah, please don't mention this to anyone. Roommate secret?"

Jungwoo rolls his eyes and nods, getting his coat and leaving. Jaehyun takes out his phone and texts a quick "_come up here, need to show you something_" to Johnny and waits.

Johnny gets in without knocking and looks around with curiosity "Huh. Where's Jungwoo?"

"He left to do something."

Johnny's eyebrows furrow the slightest bit "Ooookay. So, what did you want to show me?"

Jaehyun walks over, crowding Johnny and closing the door behind them with their weight leaning against it, his arms caging Johnny to the flat surface. Johnny's eyes widen, and his hands hover in the air, stuck between holding onto Jaehyun and shoving him off.

"To be honest? To be honest. I want to talk to you about our hookup."

"W-what about it?"

"Johnny. Why haven't you come to me for more? I told you I was sexually attracted to you, and I made you come so hard that Mickey-" he gestures to the cursed Mickey plushie, who is now located on Jungwoo's bed and still staring dead-eyed into nothingness "is traumatized by it and I know you liked it. So tell me. What goes on?"

"Okay wait. Why is Mickey on Jungwoo's bed?"

"Irrelevant to the subject at hand, but I gave him to Jungwoo so he could sleep better. Now answer my question," he lets one hand fall from the door onto Johnny's head and pets him, brushing his hair back.

"I was…..a bit embarrassed-" Jaehyun opens his mouth to reply and Johnny continues quickly "Not embarrassed of what happened, but embarrassed of going up to you and just. Moving forward with this? I know I shouldn't be, but well. Here we are." He laughs nervously and finally lays his hands on Jaehyun's waist.

Jaehyun runs his thumb over Johnny's bottom lip and delicately holds his jaw "Hey. I get it. It's not automatic for everyone, going from one kind of relationship to another. But we can take it slow if you want?"

Johnny hums "It's not that I want to take it slow, I actually," he raises his eyes to meet Jaehyun's and bites his bottom lip, releasing it target a few seconds "really want to do more stuff with you. I'm just really bad at letting myself have the things I want."

That last part makes Jaehyun frown, and he leans forward to hug Johnny, feeling him snuggle into his neck and let out a breath on Jaehyun's skin, tickling slightly. He tightens the hug and rubs Johnny's back.

"Hyung," Johnny lets out a small giggle at the word "Hyung. You need to be gentler to yourself. You deserve to have things that make you happy. You deserve to receive pleasure. It's okay."

Johnny rubs his face under Jaehyun's jaw and leans back with a small smile, "Who told you that you could be the smart one? I didn't vote for it." Jaehyun rolls his eyes and before Johnny can react, presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I have always been smart. Another thing I wanted to mention," Johnny raises his eyebrows "is Kun. No, don't look at me like that. We need to talk about all of these things. Do you want to do sexual stuff with him as well?" Johnny looks away, his eyes stuck on one of the walls and his cheeks turning pink "It's okay if you do Johnny. I'm pretty sure he also wants to. Even if we started actually dating, I would be fine with it. Like I said, it's okay to have needs."

"I know. I know. But like, it feels so wrong to want so much. Feels like I'm too greedy I guess?"

"I think that it's also okay to be greedy. You can have me and Kun, I'm pretty sure. At the same time even, if he agrees."

Johnny inhales sharply at that, the idea clearly doing something for him. He finally looks back at Jaehyun and surges forward, getting right into an open mouthed kiss. He hugs the other tightly and kisses him like he was liberated, Atlas finally free from the weight of the world. 

They make out for a while, at some point moving to Jaehyun's bed and laying down, losing themselves in each other. Johnny can feel Jaehyun's scent all around him, and that, combined with the kisses and touches, leads him to a very aroused state. He can feel his hard dick press against his underwear, and a warm sensation spread through his pelvis and thighs. He presses his hips against Jaehyun's and feels the other's dick, hard as well. 

Johnny takes off his shirt and pulls at Jaehyun's clothes, whining to make him take off everything. He runs his hands through his body, his fingers lingering on Jaehyun's abs and feeling the muscles move under the skin.

"Babe, what do you want? Be as greedy as you want." Jaehyun squeezes Johnny's waist and runs his hand over his hip and finally touches his dick through Johnny's sweatpants and underwear. Johnny moans hoarsely and thrusts forward, trying to encourage Jaehyun to move his hand. 

"You have to speak Johnny."

"Okay-" he pants, his voice airy "I want you to, um. Suck me off and finger me. Please."

Jaehyun groans and grabs Johnny's thigh, pulling on it to bring him flush to his body "I will do that. I'll make you feel so good Johnny, coming in my mouth." Johnny moans loudly "You're so pretty like this baby, I'll do anything you want."

Johnny kisses him again and grabs his face with both hands, pushing a bit to make him go down to where Johnny wants him. Jaehyun turns his head a bit and kisses Johnny's hand, lowering his head over Johnny's covered dick.

He presses his open mouth on Johnny's sweatpants, exerting pressure over his dick but not nearly enough. His hands caress Johnny's belly and pelvis, his fingers running on his happy trail before they hook over the waistband, pulling it down slowly, making sure to let his knuckles brush against the skin as they go. Johnny's breath hitches as he raises his hips to help, his thighs trembling under Jaehyun's hands.

After the pants and underwear are off, Jaehyun slowly approaches Johnny's dick, blowing air onto Johnny's skin and making him shiver, his skin breaking out in goosebumps and his hairs raising as Jaehyun's gets nearer and nearer to where he wants him. Jaehyun gets to Johnny's dick and kisses the head softly, then completely bypassing it and going down to nose Johnny's balls. Johnny groans and blushes, laying one hand on Jaehyun's hair.

"Jae…..please don't tease."

Jaehyun hums, licking over Johnny's balls with the tip of his tongue "Just a little. I promise it will make it better."

Johnny growls and let's his bottom lip just out in a pout "I'll hold you to that."

Jaehyun let's out a soft laugh and licks over Johnny's perineum, his tongue going over the soft skin and making Johnny moan, his thighs closing automatically and pressing hard against Jaehyun's head. Jaehyun takes hold of Johnny's thighs, his fingers pressing hard onto the skin and making it dimple. He keeps them pressed against his head as he sucks Johnny's balls into his mouth, one at a time. He licks over the skin slowly and holds each one inside his mouth, letting the heat of it seep into Johnny's skin.

Johnny's hand tightens on Jaehyun's hair as he gets more desperate, his moans getting higher in pitch as Jaehyun's mouth makes him more and more aroused. 

Then finally, Jaehyun moves up and takes the head of Johnny's dick into his mouth. He sucks on it as he runs his hands over the top of Johnny's thighs, still avoiding touching the rest of Johnny's dick. He runs his tongue repeatedly over Johnny's slit and around the base of the head, pressing the tip of his tongue harder against the spots that made Johnny's breath hitch. Johnny moans loudly when Jaehyun pulls off and presses his puffed up lips against the head, his brown eyes half-mast and heated as they stare into Johnny's. 

"Jae, you look…"

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow and opens his lips slightly to let Johnny's gland begin to enter his mouth and then pulls away again "How do I look? I'm curious."

"You look so hot...like this is what you're made for."

"I think it's fair to say that-" He gives a big lick, from the base of Johnny's dick to the tip, making it pulse away from his lips and then back to press onto them "I was born to give pleasure, in all of its forms."

That makes Johnny laugh, a big laugh, straight from his belly "You're so awful. Can't believe you took my compliment and completely ran with it."

Jaehyun tilts his head and lets Johnny's hard dick press against his cheek "What am I supposed to do? Act humble about it while I'm disassembling you through your dick? I don't think so."

Johnny groans in frustration and pulls on Jaehyun's hair trying to make him go back to what he was doing before he decided to be a smug little shit. Jaehyun grins, his dimples making an appearance. He lets Johnny move his head until his dick is back into his mouth.

This time, Jaehyun slowly descends, taking more and more into his mouth. He sucks as he goes, pressing his lips and his tongue fully against the hot skin. He holds onto Johnny's hips as they start to move, and pins them to the bed, pressing his thumbs on Johnny's hip bones. He can feel the heat coming off Johnny's skin on his tongue and Johnny's gland rubbing against the roof of his mouth and then sliding down his throat as he swallows the entity of Johnny's dick. He hums, making his vocal cords vibrate and his tongue press harder against Johnny's dick, making his legs jerk and his hips push against Jaehyun's palms.

He begins to bob his head slowly, letting Johnny's dick slip out each time he raises his head. Johnny gets more and more antsy, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and his muscles trembling every few seconds, not being able to move and get the release he needs. 

Finally, Jaehyun grabs Johnny's other hand and places it on his head besides the other, letting go of Johnny's hips and bobbing his head faster, letting Johnny move his hips in quick, small thrusts. Johnny moans and tightens his hands as a warning, and Jaehyun is prepared when Johnny finally comes, swallowing his release and sucking on his gland, pressing his tongue against it until Johnny pushes him away, whining from the overstimulation that sends pulses of heat and pain through his pelvis.

Jaehyun rests his head on Johnny's thigh and looks up at him, watching as Johnny's face goes from a tight frown to a fully relaxed state, his lips curling into a small smile as he opens his eyes. 

"That was intense." 

"Was it? I was taking it easy with you." He smirks and his eyes twinkle with the promise of many horrible things for Johnny's sanity and bodily integrity. 

Johnny shoves Jaehyun's head with his knee and sits up to pinch his ear "I hate you so much. How about the fingering huh?"

"Well, I was just about to get to that. Wanted to get you relaxed first." Johnny tries and fails to hide his smile.

"Then get to it."

"So now you're demanding? Post-orgasm Johnny is getting brave."

"Shut up and go poke my prostate."

"Okay babe, I'm only your humble servant." He gets up and goes to his dresser, opening the top drawer and shoving his socks around until he finds his lube. He gets back on the bed and gestures for Johnny to lay on his belly. 

Johnny quickly turns around, getting on his hands and knees and making a show of spreading his knees and arching his lower back, until he's fully in contact with the bed. He looks over his shoulder and feels warm satisfaction fill his chest when he sees Jaehyun looking at his ass with his face fully slack, his eyes hazy and his brain is lost in a cloud of lust.

Jaehyun places his hands on Johnny's asscheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart as he stares at them. He does this a few times until Johnny pushes his ass back, trying to remind him of what he was supposed to be doing.

Jaehyun gives a final squeeze and picks up the lube, coating his pointer and middle fingers with it and letting some of it drip over Johnny's hole, watching as it twitches from the cold sensation. He drops the bottle of lube and grabs Johnny's hip, steadying him. He runs his fingers over Jaehyun's crack, pausing at the hole to press just a bit and continuing with the teasing. Johnny tries to push his ass back but gets stopped by Jaehyun, who presses his thumb firmly onto the skin of his hip in warning.

"Don't try to do this yourself. I'm the one who is doing the fingering here."

Johnny whines and raises his hands to grip the sheets by his head, full shivers of anticipation wracking through his body.

He can feel the cold sensation of the lube on his skin, dripping slowly around his hole. The fingers that rub around it finally stop on top of the puckered skin and the tip of the middle finger starts entering Johnny's body. He can feel the stretch of it, and the friction against his sensitive skin as Jaehyun's finger goes deeper. 

The pad of Jaehyun's finger crooks and Johnny feels it press against his prostate, the touch making Johnny feel the pressure all throughout his pelvis, the feeling so intense he lets out a punched out moan, his legs spreading as much as they can on the limited bed space. He can feel Jaehyun's finger rub up and down along his prostate, his dick twitching and his hole constricting against the intrusion. The pressure builds and builds on his lower pelvis, as if he needs to pee, but so much better. And then suddenly it stops, Jaehyun easing his finger back and rubbing his rim with two fingers. 

"Please, Just-" he whines loudly as Jaehyun now pushes in two fingers inside "Just let me come, please." Johnny breathes in deeply and Jaehyun's smell seeps into his brain, making him gasp, his dick getting even harder, the flushed head brushing against the bed and sending small shocks of pleasure through his body.

"We barely started, Johnny. But okay, I'm feeling generous today."

Jaehyun sinks his two fingers fully into Johnny and starts to thrust them, the rhythm hypnotic to Johnny, whose hips twitch in time with each thrust. His dick rubs lightly against the sheets, his scattered and aroused brain making him unable to think to jerk himself off.

The tips of his fingers brush against Johnny's prostate with each insertion, making Johnny's pleasure ebb and flow like waves on beach sand. Johnny also feels Jaehyun press his thumb to his perineum every few seconds, exerting pressure and rubbing on it, amplifying Johnny's pleasure. He feels the heat wash down over his leg muscles and his lower back, his orgasm approaching fast, and inevitably. 

Jaehyun watches as Johnny's dick twitches and his belly contracts, his whole body shivering and curling inwards as his pleasure builds and builds. With one last thrust Jaehyun presses both of his fingers on Johnny's prostate, not easing up on the pressure even with Johnny's moaning increasing in volume and his hands curling into tight fists. Finally, Johnny comes with a shout and one big convulsion, his muscles trembling and his hole fluttering repeatedly against Jaehyun's fingers. He comes and comes, completely ruining Jaehyun's covers.

As the high dissipates, Johnny falls on his side, raising one hand to pull Jaehyun towards him. Johnny arranges himself to be the little spoon and presses back against Jaehyun's chest, bringing his arms around his waist and sighing deeply, inhaling the smell of Jaehyun's bed again as he settles. Jaehyun hugs him tightly from the back and runs one of his hands on his side, caressing the skin gently. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, sharing each other's warmth. Johnny reaches for his phone and impulsively snaps a selfie, the picture showing him, sweaty and heavy lidded with satisfaction and Jaehyun with his mouth on Johnny's shoulder, kissing it. 

"You shouldn't be taking pics like this." Jaehyun says as he kisses Johnny's shoulder again.

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about what you said about Kun and us and. I think I'll send it to him in a private Instagram story and then delete the picture."

Jaehyun laughs softly against Johnny's skin "You're so devious. You'll kill him."

"Maybe he deserved to suffer. A bit."

"I'm not going to argue with that. Anyway, did you like it, Johnny?"

"Hmm yeah, it was so good. I'm curious as to how you're so good at fingering but I'm not gonna ask."

"Maybe I'll tell you later anyways." Jaehyun kisses the back of his neck, making Johnny arch his back and press his ass back into Jaehyun, feeling his straining hard on press between Johnny's cheeks.

"Oh?"

"What? Did you think I wouldn't get hard from fingering you?" He gives a deliberate and slow thrust of his dick between Johnny's asscheeks, making Johnny press his ass harder against it.

"I didn't have enough brainpower to think about it." He throws a look over his shoulder, raising one eyebrows "What should we do about it, then?" 

"Hmm maybe we could-" Jaehyun gets cut off by the door opening, Jungwoo walking in and staring blankly at them. He has a Starbucks Americano in one hand and his phone on the other. He sips on his coffee as he stares at both of them, raising his eyebrows at the drying semen on the bed.

Johnny sighs and moves his leg to cover his dick "What the fuck, Jungwoo?"

"What the fuck? I should be asking that. I was bribed to leave this room for a few hours with no reason given, and I come back to find post-orgasm cuddles? Without my knowledge or participation? I'm hurt and offended."

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and pulls his bed cover over him and Johnny, raising himself on one elbow "Why are you back so soon, anyway?"

"I grabbed some coffee, sat around for an hour, played some candy crush and got bored so I came back, thinking you would be done with whatever it was you were doing. And I was _technically_ right."

"Well. Can you please leave, so we can get dressed and go to the bathroom?"

"Leave? It's not like I haven't seen both of you naked multiple times, one of them less than two minutes ago."

Jaehyun groans in frustration "Fine, I'll let you use my computer."

Jungwoo smiles, the dirty schemer feeling immensely pleased with himself "Ah! I think I forgot something in the kitchen. I'll be right back." And he _skips_ out of the door, satisfied with a successful ploy completed.

Johnny snorts in amusement "Next time you get on your computer it will be full of viruses."

Jaehyun grumbles and gets up, putting on some underwear "Not if I can stop him with kids mode activated on my antivirus."

With them both decent, they sneak to the bathroom and take a shower together, washing each other and making silly hair styles with shampoo. Johnny thinks he looks pretty rad with a mohawk, and Jaehyun doesn't try to dissuade him of the notion. They also kiss and lose track of the time until Yuta knocks loudly on the bathroom door, making them both startle and rush to get out of the box.

When they open the door in towels Yuta stares at them, shrugs and enters the bathroom, leaving them both blushing in the hallway. Johnny dresses in his clothes and sits on Jaehyun’s bed beside him. Opening his secret instagram account and, with a moment of hesitation, sending the selfie he had taken to Kun. He quickly deletes the selfie off his phone memory and locks his phone, not wanting to stare at it until Kun replies.

Jaehyun sits beside him “Did you send it then?”

“Yeah.”

“When he replies _please_ show me his reaction.”

“Okay loser, I will.”

*

Kun gets back from choreo training exhausted, throwing himself in bed and groaning in pain. He blinks and reaches for his phone on the bedside table, checking it for any notifications. He notices one of them is from Johnny’s secret account on instagram. Which is weird, since Johnny only uses it to see cute animal pictures. He opens it and sees the rectangle indicating it’s a private story. It looks like just a selfie with Jaehyun, but then he opens it.

_Fuck_

It’s Johnny and Jaehyun, clearly post-sex laying on a bed. They’re both sweaty and flushed, Johnny looking with sultry eyes at the camera. Kun can feel the tightening of his pelvis, the arousal flowing through him. The only message Johnny sent with the selfie was “_Well?_” Kun had no idea what he meant with that, but he would find out. He typed in a short message as well.  


“_Call me._”


End file.
